Black Sunflower
by DarkCalloftheRaven
Summary: Twenty-one year old Marie is headed for Russia as a foreign exchange student. However, things take an unexpected turn and she winds up in the care of a man and his three cousins. Who is this man, really? Why do people run away from him? Comments are appreciated a lot, thanks for reading. I don't own Hetalia.
1. Merely a Chapter

Chapter 1

Merely a Chapter

I woke up to my cursed alarm clock again today. That's what I would normally say in the morning, but today is an exception. Today I finally get to go to Russia and study over there. My black suitcase sat by my bed. My roommate Hiroko snapped up out of her bed, "Ehhh, what is with the early time?" I chuckled a little to myself. She was never much of a morning person. I replied, "I have to get to the airport soon for my flight. You can go back to sleep." Hiroko said nothing more as she covered herself with the sheets on her bed. On the other hand, I got up and made my way over to the kitchenette to find breakfast.

The living room walls were covered in movie posters, random shelves, and the occasional Stanford University flag. We kept things abstract and interesting. The kitchenette was simple compared to the rooms surrounding it. A few small appliances here and there, but it wasn't much. Like I cared what the kitchenette looked like; Hiroko was the "everything needs to be interesting" one around here. I suppose that our other roommate Erica was like that too. She had moved out a while ago and I didn't bother to change the décor around here. Simple things normally made me happy. But, Hiroko was paying for part of the dorm too so I didn't object. Anyways, I mentally checked my inventory as I was waiting for that bread, soon to be heated into toast. Rain pounded on the window outside. It was going to be a long day.

After breakfast, I retreated to my closet, picking out a black turtle neck and a pair of dark brown boots. I then, sat on the side of the counter, brushing out my brown hair, that was streaked with blue and green. As I went on, I contemplated what I would do in Russia. I knew that I was mainly there to study, but what else? Whatever, I'll find out when I get there. I hopped off the counter, and sauntered to my suitcase and said, _"Anata o sanshō shite kudasai tsugi no gakki, Hiroko-chan." _ Hiroko grunted in return still half asleep. I rolled my suitcase to the coat closet, where I put on my black trench coat and maroon scarf. I thought about grabbing my umbrella, eventually deciding against it. I loved rain so why would I carry an umbrella? I made my way out of the dorm room door to the hall. A guy who lived down the hall called out to me as I was walking, "Marie! You look like you're dressed for a funeral as usual. Where are you going?" I answered back, "I'm going to study overseas remember?" The man cocked his head to the side, "Oh, right… Which country you going to again?" I sighed, "Russia. I thought I already told you this." He perked up, "Well have fun and be safe." I thanked him and continued down the hall. I started humming as I walked. I was extremely excited to finally be going to a foreign country in general. My family could never afford to go anywhere and the only reason why I'm going somewhere is because of my grades. Those scholarships for my knowledge on languages helped too. For some reason, I had a knack for languages. By the time I turned eighteen and graduated, I was fluent in mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, and Russian. This helps. Before I knew it, I was at the front door of the dorm building.

I exited and took the campus bus to the airport. The school was full of rich kids so, trips to the airport were common. Of course, the majority of their families had private jets and those who didn't wouldn't dare think of flying _coach._ Everyone talked about their vacation home in Australia or some shit like that and how they were going to spend Christmas there. My parents begged for me to wait until Christmas had passed but, I had to leave now so that I could get settled in by the time the new semester began. I tuned everything out and listened to music on my phone. It consisted mostly of Japanese and Russian music with some Black Veil Brides and Skrillex mixed in. I appreciated the darkness of the music. At one point the song: "One Winged Angel" from Final Fantasy VII, started playing. Forgot I even had it. More darkness to add. But damn, that game was so old. I closed my eyes and daydreamed until we got to the airport.

I hopped off the bus and realized for the first time today that I was carrying my cello with me. I'm so clueless sometimes. Though I called myself stupid for not realizing that I wouldn't have left without it. Everything went by quickly. I confirmed my ticket, went through security and got on the plane. I mumbled to myself, "E23-E26… E29 there it is." No one was there so I sat by the window. The same old flight safety video played on the screens like usual. I snickered. I mean, who can't recite that video? Just after the intercom sounded, the captain spoke, "Good morning everyone. Today we will be flying to Moscow. Expected flight time will be twelve hours." Oh a nice long flight~. Being in the air was so beautiful to me. I knew that I should probably sleep but, I never slept while in the air. For some reason. In any case, I put on my seatbelt, and watched the runway as the plane took flight. I whispered, "Goodbye America, I'm not going to miss you." After that I plugged my headphones into the jack to listen to the conversations in the cockpit. This was a habit of mine when traveling. The flight attendant came around with her cart. She asked, "Miss? Would you like anything to drink?" I took out my headphones and replied, "No I'm fine but, thank you." After she continued on I put my headphones back in. Sitting back in the chair I listened and observed the area around me. This was also another old habit.

About eleven hours through, there was panic in the cockpit. The pilot and co-pilot were absolutely freaking out over something, but it was hard to figure it out amidst all the shouting and devices blaring. At one point I heard, "Fuck! The engines on the right side are dead; we're gonna crash in the middle of nowhere!" My stomach sank. You have got to be shitting me. Just then, I felt our decline of altitude. Instantly, I unbuckled, and grabbed onto the luggage area above. I judged how we were falling. The plane felt like it was going nose and wing first. Assuming I'm correct, when impact is made the plane will fall on its side and skid. I looked out the window to check the wings' angle. I moved into alignment with them and flattened myself to the floor. I held on and shut my eyes tight. Not afraid of death but, hating the screams of those who were. Adults and children alike. They all melted into one as the plane fell.

The impact of the crash hit like a speeding truck and jarred every bone in my body. No, it wasn't like a truck, it was harder, but how else can I explain? A piece of shrapnel lodged itself in my right arm. I open my eyes. Next thing that I see is flames licking at the first class area. A rush of adrenaline surged through me causing me to get up and sprint to the nearest exit. I run out and into the snow which crunched underneath my feet. I had only gotten about one hundred meters away before part of the plane blew up. The blast knocked me off my feet, with another small piece of shrapnel lodging into my shoulder. Lovely. But, the adrenaline kept me going. I ran aimlessly through the snow, my blood ruining its purity. I don't know how long I ran but, eventually my body gave out. I fell to the ground, the snow stinging my face like small needles. The world faded in and out of darkness. Everything soon faded into darkness. Was I really going to die here of all places? I wanted to die in a fight if I was going to die young. Well Death, take your pick: blood loss or hypothermia. Or both, whichever you prefer.


	2. Welcome

Chapter 2

Welcome

I wake up on a standard twin bed. I was still wearing my regular clothes minus my trench coat, boots, and scarf. They lay folded at the foot of the bed. To my right side however there was a tugging feeling on my arm. Using my left arm, I propped myself up. There was a young man by my side with shoulder length brown hair. He was unwrapping bandages that were apparently on my arm. When he saw that I had stirred he said, "Oh you're awake. How do you feel?" I replied, "I've been better. Where am I might I ask?" The young man replied, "You're in Russia about sixty miles from that plane crash. What's your name? I'm Toris by the way." He seemed nice and spoke with a heavy Baltic accent. He was probably around eighteen. I smiled and answered back, "I'm Marie. Nice to meet you. So, what exactly happened?" Toris got fresh bandages and started wrapping my arm back up. He said, "When we heard the explosion my cousins Eduard and Ivan, ran over to go check what was going on. Me and my other cousin Raivis, stayed behind for anyone injured. Ivan found you and carried you back here. Eduard came back later to announce that he didn't find anyone else. You were out for three days. By the way, Eduard, Raivis, and I all live here at Ivan's house." I sighed, "Must've been one hell of a crash. Glad I figured out what I had to do." Toris cocked his head to the side, "What did you have to do if it's alright that I ask?" I replied, "Basically, I judged how the plane was falling, predicted how it would land, and held on. Then, when it hit I ran out." Toris tied off the bandage and stared in wonder, "You figured out how the plane was going to crash?!" I shrugged, "Yeah, its basic trigonometry and aeronautics. I'm not in Stanford for nothing. In fact, if you were wondering, the reason why I was traveling here was because I'm supposed to study in Moscow this semester." Toris replied, "Wow. That's amazing. Oh, could you take your shirt off so that I can change the bandages on your shoulder?" I said, "Sure I don't mind." I took off my turtleneck and Toris changed the bandages. As he unraveled them, I looked back and looked at the cut. Scratch that, it was a gash. But, it seemed that Toris had managed to stitch it. I said, "Huh, that felt smaller at the time. May as well repair my shirt and coat." Toris said back, "But, we don't have any black thread." I smiled, "You don't but I do." Toris tied off the bandage on my shoulder. I grabbed my left boot and my coat. I popped off the sole, and a spool of black cotton thread, a needle, and pair of scissors were revealed. Toris was surprised again. I chuckled and worked at mending my clothes. When I was done, I put my shirt back on and sat at the side of the bed.

Someone knocked on the door. A man with a heavy Russian accent asked, "It's me can I come in?" Toris replied, "Yes." Toris seemed to tense up at that. A man who looked like he was around his mid-twenties walked in. He had blond hair that was on the lighter side, deep purple eyes, and a relatively large nose, wearing a beige trench coat, and a light pink scarf. He was pretty tall but, that wasn't surprising. Toris said, "Ivan, this is Marie. Marie, my older cousin Ivan." I smiled and said to Ivan, "Toris told me what you did. Thank you." Ivan smiled sweetly back, "Your welcome. I'm happy to see that you're awake." A boy came in. He looked around eight or so and had short blond hair and light blue eyes. He said in a quiet voice, "I just wanted to see if she was doing okay." He was looking at Ivan when he said that. Also, he had a Baltic accent too. He turned to me and asked, "How do you feel?" Jeez, never have this many people have ever been this concerned for me. I smiled at him, "I'm doing fine, thank you." I snapped the sole of my boot back in. The boy said, "Good to hear, I'm Raivis." I replied, "Marie." Raivis and Toris looked on in amazement. Probably because I just survived a plane crash and I don't look like I'm in any pain at all but, there was something else. Something… Before I could continue my thought another man came in. He was a slightly shorter than Ivan, looked about my age, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. "Dinner is ready." He said. He looked at me and pushed up his glasses, "You're up. How are you? I am Eduard by the way." Another person asking how I was. And _he_ had a Baltic accent. I replied, "I'm doing fine thank you. I'm Marie." Toris said, "Well, now that you have met everyone, why don't we all go eat?" I got up and said, "That sounds good."

As we walked to the dining hall, I took in my surroundings. The walls were an off white, with doors leading to rooms here and there, and were decorated with paintings. It was simple but beautiful. I personally liked it. We all sat at the table and started to eat. Ivan asked, "So, do you know what happened during the crash?" His head was cocked slightly to the side. I replied, "I remember what happened. The engine died first." Raivis interrupted, "How did you know the engine died?" Ivan and Eduard gave him one of those "Don't interrupt her dammit." glares. I turned to him, "On some airlines, there's a special channel you can tune-in to so that you hear what's going on in the cockpit. As I was saying, the two engines failed. As we were falling, I figured out a basic idea of how the plane was going to land. Then, I braced myself. Afterwards, I ran out, one of the wing's engines blew up, I passed out, and here I am." Toris, Eduard, and Raivis looked at me and seemed lost. Ivan chuckled at the three. Eduard said, "That is truly amazing." I shrugged, "I've been studying aeronautics. I think we actually had to something like that for a test once." Raivis was speechless. Toris said, "You didn't tell me how the plane fell before." I sighed and smiled, "No I suppose I didn't."

After that, Eduard cleaned up and the rest of us went to bed. I laid there thinking. Must really have been one hell of a ride. So much for studying in Moscow. My phone probably got killed. Aww, so did my cello probably. That sucks. My life has maybe turned around. No shit it's turned around. For better or worse though? Let's see, everyone that I know has no idea what is going on. My parents are probably going to start calling like crazy. My parents oh shit. And the rest of the Angels too. Well, there's nothing that I can really do so might as well see what happens.


	3. Past

Chapter 3

Past

I woke up relatively early. So, I got up and brushed my hair out. I got showered and dressed and was going to walk out when someone knocked on the door. I told them to come in. It was Eduard. He was carrying a tray of food. He said, "Good morning. Ivan would like to know if you would want to go back to the crash site with him. He is meeting with a business contact right now, so what should I tell him? By the way here is your breakfast." He handed me the tray and I told him, "Tell Ivan that I would be delighted to go with him. Thank you." Eduard nodded and for a second it looked like he was shocked that I wanted to go with Ivan. Maybe it was just my imagination.

I ate my breakfast and put the tray aside for Eduard. Someone else knocked on my door this time. I again told them to come in and I pulled on my boots. Ivan came in wearing the same coat and scarf as before. He asked, "Are you ready?" I pulled on my coat and scarf replying, "Yep." We walked out into the snow, making crunching sounds as we did. There was a snowmobile waiting there. Well, that made sense considering that the crash was a ways away. Ivan got on and I sat behind him, holding on to him when I got on. He was strong, warm and had a faint scent of vodka about him. Not surprised about the vodka. We made the trip in silence. I took in the surroundings. It wasn't snowing very hard and there were a few sparse trees. Before I knew it we were coming up to the scene of the crash. The plane lay in tatters: charred in some parts, still having the original paint on others. All covered in snow. It was sobering.

We came to a stop and got off. I asked Ivan, "Why did you want to come here?" He sighed, "I don't really know. Something just told me that I had to." I replied, "Well, it seems that Death has let me fall between his fingers again." Ivan turned to me, "Again?" I closed my eyes for a second. Before I said anything Ivan said, "I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I opened my eyes and looked up a little, "No, it's fine. It might help a little to talk to someone at my own will. But, promise not to pity me." Ivan nodded slowly. I said, "It happened when I was fourteen. Me and a couple of my friends had gone out for a while. We came to an area where there wasn't anyone else. Some men came behind us and gagged us. When I woke up, one of my friends was dead, the others watching in terror. There were three men: each one as happy as the other. I remember watching my friends get killed in front of me. There was only me and one other left. One of the men took me and put the machete he was using to my neck. I was thankful that my dad taught me how to fight. I kicked him in the face using the steel toe in my boot. Then, I broke free, grabbing the machete and beheaded him like he did my friends. When another one attacked I did the same. The third tried to shoot me. He was so terrified that he shot my arm. I grabbed the gun and shot him in the face. The week after, the surviving friend told me that after seeing those men kill everyone, and seeing the sadistic look on my face as I killed the men without a thought, that I apparently _smiled,_ she couldn't take it anymore. She committed suicide." Ivan looked at me, his face full of sympathy. He said, "I'm sorry." I smiled at him, "But then, I decided that I would join the group that sang at funerals, to ease the pain of those who had also lost people dear to them."

Ivan looked curious, "A singing group?" I replied, "Yeah, we're called the Angels. It's more of a group of soloists who sing in different languages. We were all black flowers too." Ivan cocked his head to the side, "We should probably go check things out _da_? What do you mean black flowers?" I nodded and we started walking towards the plane. I said, "Black flowers in the sense of a stage name. It always correlated to whatever language we sang in. For example, the one who sang in French was _rose noir_, the one who sang in Japanese was_ kokuo_, and me being _chernyye podsolnechnika_." Ivan smiled, "So, you decided to get back on your feet _da_?" I smiled back, "_Da_. Taking the cowards' way out would be stupid. But, after everything happened, I realized that I have dissociative identity disorder." Ivan asked, "Really?" His voice almost sounded… hopeful? Or comforted? Maybe he has it too. I replied, "Yeah, I guess my alter kind of came out when I was in a life or death situation. But it hasn't come out since. Like, it would sort of be there and I could feel it, but I suppressed it before it fully came out." Ivan inquired, "Then, how do you know it wasn't just adrenaline?" I said, "Because it lingered. I looked it up when I started suspecting that I had it. I checked the symptoms, and it all fit. Sometimes I would do things or think of things that I would never do, and I had no control over it for a while. Then I figured out how to say no and fight if the alter refused." Ivan said, "Must be hard." I smiled, "It is. I'm going to go see if any of my stuff survived." Ivan nodded and walked toward the cockpit. I walked to the area where my seat should be.

Why was he being so nice? Why did he smile at me after I told him that I killed three people? No one besides my parents or the Angels ever did that. There was something else too. Why did my heart speed up a little when he smiled at me and when I was sitting behind him on the snowmobile? Surely, I didn't have feelings for him, did I? I mean, I sure as hell was grateful to him for saving me. And yeah, maybe he's the first guy who's smiled at me for a real long time but, I've only known him for two days. I silently cursed at myself. Also, he seemed hopeful when I told him that I have dissociative personality disorder. Did he have it too? I came to a cello case. It had a sunflower imprinted on it. This was mine. I carefully opened the case. It was no use, my cello was broken and splintered, the bow snapped in two. That was disappointing. But, where my cello was, my suitcase had to be around here somewhere. I dug through a few more pieces of luggage. Then, I unearthed my suitcase, opening it up. My laptop was reduced to nothing but a mess of glass and circuit boards. But, what I was really looking for (and found) were my clothes, toiletries, and a small duffel bag. I then put my things in the bag and got up. Nearby there was a young girl who had died with her eyes open. I crouched down, closed her eyes, and slung the bag over my shoulder.

I walked over to the cockpit. Ivan stood there, leaning in the doorway, looking outside. I asked him, "Did you find what you were looking for?" He looked at me and sighed, "_Niet_. But, it looks like you found something." I noticed that he was using more Russian in his sentences. I don't mind. I replied, "Yeah, I found some of my clothes and stuff." Ivan looked back outside, "The snow is picking up. We should go back." I nodded and we went back out to the snowmobile.

When we returned the snow had picked up into a storm. It was about dinner time by the time we came back so we merely sat down at the table. Eduard came into the room and said, "Well Marie, it seems like you'll be here for another few days at the least." I chuckled a little, "I suppose so. But, I can't really thank you guys enough." Toris walked in too, Raivis following behind. Eduard replied, "You don't have to. We like having you around." The others nodded in agreement. I smiled and said, "Thanks you guys." We sat there and ate. After we finished, Ivan asked me, "Would you like to have a drink and chat?" I was waiting for him to ask that. What? I was? Whatever, I replied, "Sure, why not?"

We sat on the couch in the living area and Toris got us some vodka. Ivan then gave him one of those "leave us alone" looks. He then turned to me. "Have you ever had vodka before?" I leaned back as he poured and said, "I have but, I'm pretty damn sure that what you have is a lot better than what I can get in America." He handed me a glass. I took it, and Ivan grabbed his. We raised our glasses and drank. I said, "And of course, I was right." making a little hand gesture as I did so. Ivan chuckled a little. "So, you never told me why you were coming to Russia. Out of curiosity, why?" he asked. I replied, "I was originally supposed to study in Moscow for a foreign exchange program. I guess you could say that plans changed quite a bit." Ivan smiled and said, "I suppose you could call it that." His smile faded, "Do you want to still go to Moscow?" He seemed a little… depressed. It could just be the vodka. But, I should reply honestly, "Yes but, I have to say that I'm enjoying myself here. Maybe just visit Moscow." He perked up a bit when I said this. He asked, "You really like it here?" I smiled warmly at him, "Yeah, it's quiet and nice. Not to mention that you and the others are great company." I lowered my voice a bit, "And, you're the first guy who has ever smiled at me after learning what I did." Ivan blushed a little. He quietly said, "I find that hard to believe." I replied, "I'm serious. Guys were kind of already scared by the fact that I beat one of their friends in a fight. Also didn't help that he was on the wrestling team, was about a foot and a half taller, and twice my weight." Ivan smiled, "That must have shocked them." I laughed a bit, "Only the jocks. Everyone else knew not to screw around with me." We both laughed a bit. Ivan glanced over at the clock. His shoulders sagged visibly. He sighed, "It's that late already? We should probably be going to bed." I sighed too, "Yeah. It was nice talking to you though." We smiled at each other and headed to our rooms.

I changed into my black pajamas. Oh how nice it felt to not be sleeping in the same clothes. But questions about Ivan still swam in my head. Again, why was he so nice? Why had he offered for me to have a drink with him? Was he being hospitable or did he really want to get to know me better? Why did Eduard look shocked when I accepted to go with Ivan to the plane? Toris too, when he brought us the vodka? Again, why did my heart speed up goddammit!? That one I really want to know. I turned onto my side. I thought to myself that I'll just have to figure it out.


	4. Loud Friends

Chapter 4

Loud Friends

I awoke to the loud sound of snow pelting the house. I got up and browsed the duffel bag for something to wear. It was mostly warm pants and turtlenecks. I picked out a navy blue turtleneck and one of the pairs of pants. There was something at the bottom of the bag. I dug through and pulled it out. It was a framed photo of me and the rest of the Angels. I remembered back to how we got that name. We were all singing at a funeral, and a kid cried out, "It's as if angels have come to sing at grandpa's funeral!" We had been the Angels ever since. I put the picture on the nightstand by the bed and headed out into the living area.

There was a loud knock at the door. Raivis came flying down the hall and shouted, "I GOT IT!" Ivan walked out watching the door. Raivis opened the door and exclaimed, "Hi Alfred!" A hand ruffled Raivis' hair and its owner stepped inside. He was average height with blue eyes and blond hair. A bit of his hair came up in a cowlick. He also wore glasses and a brown bomber jacket. "Hey Raivis, whatcha up to?" His voice was loud and spoke like he was from northern California. Raivis replied, "Not much." Alfred turned to Ivan, "Hey man, it's been forev- Woah who's she?" I walked over and held out my hand, "I'm Marie, nice to meet ya." Alfred shook my hand, "You too! I'm Alfred Jones." He turned to Ivan and said, "Dude, did you like, kidnap her or something?" Ivan looked really pissed, "_Niet._ Why are you here anyway?" Alfred laughed, "Dude, I was joking, you don't have to get hella pissed at me. Anyway, I just thought that I would drop by." Yep, total Nor Cal. God, I always hated that speech pattern. Yet, I used it back home because that's how everyone talked. Ivan sighed, "You may as well have a seat." Eduard asked, "Coffee or tea Alfred?" Alfred replied loudly, "Coffee of course!" Eduard nodded and headed to the kitchen. Ivan, Alfred, and I sat on the couches surrounding the fireplace. Alfred's teeth were chattering. He obviously wasn't prepared to come here. At least not for the current weather. He chattered out, "J-jeez Ivan, how do you even live here?" Eduard came back with the coffee and tea. Or rather two cups of tea and one cup of coffee. We took our drinks and Ivan replied, "Wear warm clothing, have a fire going, warm blankets for the night, and warm food." I snickered a bit. It was obvious. Alfred asked me, "So where are you from?" I replied, "America. Northern California to be specific." Alfred perked up a bit, "Wow cool! So what made you come to Russia, if you lived in Nor Cal?" I replied with my typical hand gesture, "Nor Cal's nice and all but, I always wanted out. I just wanted to go to a foreign country in general, preferably Russia, China, or Japan. Then, I got into the foreign exchange program and made arrangements to go to Moscow." Alfred took a sip of his coffee and asked, "Then, how'd you end up here?" So full of questions this man was. I sighed, "The plane crashed on the way." Alfred looked amazed, "That must've been EPIC!" I sipped my tea and said, "I suppose the explosion was." Alfred's eyes lit up, "Like a Michael Bay film or somethin'?" I sighed, "It wasn't that drastic." Toris, Eduard, and Ivan chuckled.

The winds and snow shook the windows. Ivan got up and said, "Looks like the snow has picked up into a blizzard." He closed the metal storm enforcers on one of the windows and Toris, Eduard, and Raivis did the same. Toris came back and said, "It looks like you'll be staying the night here." He didn't look particularly thrilled about the idea and neither did the rest. Frankly, I wasn't either; Alfred seemed nice but he was very loud. I realized that Alfred looked really uneasy about the idea. The power went out just then, leaving the fireplace as the only light source. Ivan walked back to us as the others lit candles. The room got cold fast so we all ended up sitting in a circle, talking around the fire. We all just kind of sat there but, the four men kind of scooted away from Ivan. Screw them, I stayed where I was. Alfred started talking about his trip and how heroic he was. I kind of watched the fire. Ivan put his arm around me and pulled me a tad closer. I didn't mind so I scooted closer and rested my head on his shoulder. Ivan looked at me as if asking "are you okay?" I nodded. Alfred looked over and had had a slightly shocked expression on his face. We glared at him and he went back to talking to the other three. I still don't get why I have feelings for Ivan, even if they are small. But, I'm not going to ruin the moment.

The grandfather clock struck out with its chimes, signaling midnight. We all rose up and headed to the closet where Toris had started getting out extra blankets for the night. Alfred took one and headed to the other guest room. As did the other three men leaving me and Ivan. I grabbed a blanket and quickly hugged Ivan and said goodnight to him. Then, I went to my room. I laid out the blanket, changed, and got in. Now two questions were added to my thoughts. Scratch that, more like four. Why did Alfred think that Ivan kidnapped me? Why was he also shocked that I was being a little affectionate to Ivan? Yet again, why was Ivan being affectionate towards me? Was it because he felt bad for me? No, that isn't it. It doesn't seem that way. The way his eyes looked… they looked lonely and depressed. Conflicted too. Who knows, it could be me, it could be something else. Maybe for tonight it would be best not to confront these questions, and just enjoy how lucky I am.


	5. An Answer Maybe?

Chapter 5

An Answer Maybe?

The storm seemed to ease a little over night. I got up and showered off. I picked out a forest green turtleneck to go with the usual style of pants. I was about to open the door when I heard Ivan and Alfred arguing in slightly hushed voices. Alfred said, "Dude, your boss said no." Ivan retorted, "I don't give a shit about what my boss thinks. If she wants to she will stay. Besides, when did my boss give a fuck about what I said if it wasn't about money or war?" Alfred pleaded, "I know that's all any of our bosses care about but, what are you going to do when she finds out you're a-." Ivan cut him off and said firmly, "She won't." Alfred said, "Dude, you can't hide it forever. And I think there's something similar with her. Something you might not really like." Ivan demanded, "What do you mean?" Alfred said cautiously, "She might be a state." Ivan said, "How the hell would that happen? She leads a normal life." Alfred said slightly louder, "That's just it. I don't think the states realize that they are states. Like, they're amnesiacs or something. They age normally until they realize they are one. And if ya know they never do then they die, and another person is born and they represent that state! If they do realize that they are a state or province then the aging process stops for them and become one of us. But, none of the states or provinces have gone that far." Ivan said slowly, "So, if she is a state or province then which one is she?" Alfred said, "I think she's one of mine, most likely California. Making her heart in Sacramento." Ivan paused for a minute and said, "So, if she realizes that she's a state then, she becomes like one of us _da_?" Alfred said firmly, "Don't get any ideas man, states and provinces have to do this on their own." Ivan asked, "Why do you think California?" Alfred paused and said, "From what you told me, she is interested in other places even though she has everything right where she is. California has deserts and mountains, and she can have a warm or cold personality. She also kinda seems like the type that is a bit hipsterish. A little San Francisco you could call it." Ivan said, "She'll probably come out of her room soon. We should talk about something else." Alfred said, "Yeah. But this is just a feeling that I have. I'll let ya know if I can make it a fact."

Woah, wait a sec. What the hell was this about me being the state of California? And what did they mean about "one of us"? What are they smoking? But, what if they're right? What if I am the state of California? If I'm that then, what does that make them? Alfred said "one of mine". If I were to be California, then, would that make him America? Theoretically, if I was the state of California, and Alfred the country America, does that make Ivan the country Russia? It would make sense. Not a whole lot of people particularly liked Russia. And Russia had a pretty dark and twisted past. If I reflect on California, then it is, warm, a little weird depending where you are, there are plenty of people of different ethnicities, there are mountains and valleys, and there are places like LA that are very stylish, and in other places, there are gangs. It made sense; I could be warm or cold, I don't care what other people think of me, I've always been interested in everywhere else except for America, and I have been in a fair share of fights. This actually makes sense. If it were true. I still doubt it, so for now this will just be a hypothesis. It's stupid. But, they were talking about it like it was real. I walked out for breakfast.

Ivan, Alfred, and Raivis were all at the table. Raivis spoke first, "Morning Marie." I ruffled his hair a bit and said, "Morning Raivis." He seemed happy today. I greeted everyone else and sat down. Toris came later and took his seat. A few minutes after Eduard came out with breakfast. We all ate and I could see that Alfred desperately wanted something else. Too bad. We finished and Eduard cleaned up like usual, except Alfred went to go help. Ivan asked if I wanted to go on a walk with him, and I said, "I would but, I remembered that my parents are probably worried sick about me because I haven't called for six days." Ivan asked, "Oh, do you need to borrow my phone?" I replied, "If I could that would be great." He got up, "Then, come with me to my office." I followed him to one of the rooms in the hallway. He opened the door and we walked in. Ivan's office wasn't what I expected. He had a large cherry wood desk by a relatively large window, a telephone and computer on top, a plush looking black chair behind it, two chairs of similar appearance to the first on the other side of the desk, bookcases lining the walls, maroon curtains drawn back on the window, and a large vase of sunflowers on the right side of the desk. Ivan walked to the first chair and pulled it out for me. I sat down and he pushed me in slightly. He said, "I'll leave you alone while you call your parents." I replied, "Thanks, Ivan." He walked out and shut the door behind him. I picked up the phone, dialed the number and reclined back. I can tell that this will be a long conversation.

The phone rang for a few seconds until a shaky voice answered, "H-hello?" It was my mom. I answered, "Hi mom." She answered back with a little more strength, "I-is that really you?!" I smiled, "Yeah, the Angels don't have to sing for my funeral yet." My mom cried with joy and relief, "Oh my God! I can't believe it! I thought the plane crashed!" I played with my turtleneck and said, "It did, and I'm apparently the only one who survived." My mom slowed down a little bit, "Then, where are you? Did you find a way to get to Moscow?" "No, I'm a couple hundred miles or so from there." "Then, where are you?" "I'm at the household of a man and his three cousins." I felt kind of awkward. How else was I supposed to word it? My mom screamed, "WHAT? HOW?" I held the phone away from my ear, "Ow ow, mom you're shouting. Let me explain. When the plane crashed I had run out because it was burning. I had shrapnel in my arm and shoulder, so I was also losing blood. I passed out. Then, from what I was told, I was carried back, and I woke up with one of said cousins taking care of my wounds." My mom said, "What's the man's name?" I replied, "Ivan Braginsky. His cousins are Toris, Raivis, and Eduard." It was kind of awkward talking to my mom like this. She always read into things a little too much. "Is he there? Ivan I mean. I want to talk to him. But, answer this first: why didn't you call earlier?" I replied, "He should be home, and to answer your question: I was out for three days, and a blizzard had knocked out the power for a little while. I'll go find him, stay there." I put the phone face down on the desk and got up. Hmm Ivan's going to meet my mom huh? This should be interesting. I walked out and into the living area. Ivan was reading a book on one of the sofas. I rested my arms on the back of the sofa and said, "Hey, my mom wants to talk to you." He put the book down and asked, "She does?" I nodded and he got up. We walked back to Ivan's office and I put the phone on speaker. I said, "'Kay mom, Ivan's here and you're on speaker." She replied, "Thanks. Ivan, I just want to tell you how grateful I am to you for saving my daughter. I really don't know how I can thank you enough!" Ivan played with his scarf, "It really was no trouble. My cousin and I went out to the plane to look for survivors when we heard the crash, so we expected to find som-." My mom cut him off, "I'm just so happy that you took her in!" I gave Ivan one of those "better get used to it" looks and smiled at him. He gave me a slightly forced smile. I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable. He kept toying with his scarf and pulled it closer to his chin. He stammered, "I-it was nothing really." He was starting to blush a little. My mom said, "But it's not nothing you saved my little girl!" I glanced over at the clock. It was about noon which means that it's eleven at night in California. To save myself from further embarrassment and Ivan from more awkwardness I cut in, "Hey mom, it's about eleven o'clock your time isn't it?" Mom exclaimed, "Oh, so it is! Well, it was nice talking to you two!" Ivan said, "It was nice meeting you." Mom replied, "You too!" I cut in again, "Bye mom, love you." I hung up right after. Ivan reclined back a bit. He sighed, "Your mom seems nice…" I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, "Yeah, but once you get her talking she won't shut up." He chuckled a bit.

I asked, "Ivan, what was your family like? You don't have to answer though. I'm just kind of curious since we're on the topic." He looked at me and smiled, "I don't know about parents but, I have two sisters. An older one and a younger one: they are Yekaternia and Natalia. When I was a _mal'chik _Natalia and I depended on Yekaternia. She would take care of us and play with us in a sunflower field. But, I can't see her anymore… And Natalia, she's a little, insane. She keeps pestering me about marrying her for some reason. She's also envious of every girl that I know. So, if you meet her be prepared for questioning, and probably self-defense." I chuckled, "I think that she just wants to protect you." He cocked his head to the side and looked me in the eyes. He asked, "You think so?" I nodded, "Yeah, I think so." I smiled warmly at him. His eyes softened a bit. He asked, "Do you have any siblings?" I replied, "Yeah, an older brother. He and I are a good ten years apart so I don't know him very well. His name's Shayne. He lives in New York as a hotel manager." Ivan and I were just staring at each other for a moment. The clock chimed signaling that it was one o'clock. Ivan asked, "Should we go get lunch?" I said, "Yeah." Neither of us broke eye contact until we got up from the chairs.

Everyone ate and went off to do their own things. Toris, Raivis, and Eduard cleaned, Ivan read, and I retreated to my room to go examine my boots. I popped off the soles of each. In the left boot there were still the sewing materials. In my right boot there was a utility knife. I put the soles back in and smacked them both. Under the pressure, blades came out of the toes. I wore these boots everywhere. They started out as steel toed work boots, and then I modified them. As I was messing with them I started thinking about Ivan. Why did everyone run away from him? Moreover, it seemed odd to other people that we were being close. As if they expected me to run just like the rest of them. But, for once in my life I feel happy. Of course happiness is just good health and a bad memory. So, to answer the question on if my life would change for better or worse; I think it will be for the better.


	6. Sunflower

Chapter 6

Sunflower

***A month later***

After breakfast Ivan and I decided to go on a walk. We pulled on our coats and scarves and made our way out into the frigid air. It was nice to get out though. Our breath made clouds as we walked and enjoyed each other's company. The snow fell gently around us as our boots made crunching sounds in the pure white. We walked for a good while until we came to a change of color. From white the environment changed to green and yellow. "Here we are." Ivan said. I looked at the sunflower field with awe. "It's beautiful." Ivan laughed childishly and grabbed my hand. He pulled forward a bit, "Come on, I'll show you around!" We ran throughout the field, laughing like we were still ten years old. It was amazing. I was surrounded by my favorite flower and my alters weren't bothering me. It was perfect. Then, we heard a meow somewhere nearby.

Ivan and I walked toward the sound. A brown maine coon came bounding toward Ivan, mewing with delight. It slowed down and rubbed against Ivan's leg, switching to me next. We both sat down and pet the cat. I realized that the cat had a ribbon tied around his neck, like a collar. It was in the pattern of the Russian flag. Ivan smiled, "Hey Vladimir, I was starting to get worried about you!" He turned to me, "You like cats _da_?" I smiled back, "_Da_ I've always been a cat person." Vladimir flopped down and rolled around like cats do. My cats used to act like that a lot. Ivan said, "Great." Vladimir got up and walked over a little bit and rested his front paws on my leg, pawing it as if asking to sit in my lap. I patted my lap and Vladimir made himself comfortable, tucking his nose into his front paws. We both laughed a bit. Ivan scooted a bit closer and scratched the Vladimir behind the ears. Vladimir purred and lifted his chin. I scratched him underneath his chin and smiled. I always loved cats; they are quiet, soft, and will curl up with you at night. It was even more perfect. I was sitting in a field, surrounded by my favorite flower, with a cat, with a guy who saved me, and no pestering alters. Vladimir writhed around a bit, enjoying the attention. After wriggling around, he spread himself out and put himself so that his upper body was in Ivan's lap, and his lower body on mine. It started to lightly snow.

I leaned against Ivan, putting my head on his shoulder, looking into the distance a bit. It was a lovely hillside, fresh snow sprinkling above it. Off in the distance you could see the house. If you looked up ever so slightly, you could see the sun trying to peer through the clouds. Ivan wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into him. I looked up at him. He met that look and smiled warmly, his eyes like amethysts. His smiled faded and he lowered his head, eyes half closed. I closed my eyes and our lips met. His lips were soft, sweet and a little cold. He brushed my hair back and cupped my cheek, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him. We parted, our foreheads touching. I opened my eyes and said, "I know that I've only known you for a few weeks, but I feel like I've known you for years." Ivan held me closer, "Me too. Я тебя люблю." Our eyes met. I smiled, "Я тоже тебя люблю." Oh my god, I finally told him. _I finally told him!_ And he loves me too! This never happened before; I let someone in. No, he quietly took the time to break in.

He said, "You know, when you told me that you have dissociative personality disorder, I got hopeful. Because you could understand**. **You know what it is like to have to deal with these kinds of personal battles.**" **I asked, "What are yours like?" He sighed, "There are two major ones. There is me right now: the one that is calm and happy most of the time. Then there's a sadistic, power hungry, depressed side. Both sides love you. So, what are yours like?" I kissed his cheek. I said, "There is me: content, simple, artistic, and musical. There is an insane sadist. She came out when me and my friends were attacked but not much anymore. She comes to say hello on a rare occasion. There is a third side: a lonely person, lost, looking for a place to be. She caused me to run away from home a couple of times. Well, I don't think she will exist much longer. Nevertheless, they all love and care for you. Because you bothered to break the barrier that I set up." Ivan smiled and asked, "No one tried to before?" I shook my head and replied, "No, everyone else except for the Angels was scared. The majority of the Angels had their own psychological problems to deal with, so we couldn't help any of the others. I guess that's how we could stay around Death so long." Ivan replied, "You're the only girl who hasn't run away from me. Every one of them was scared of me. That night when the power went out, I wanted to see if you still wouldn't run away. I-." I kissed him. I drew back and asked, "Why would I want to? There's finally someone who isn't afraid to kiss me or put his arm around me. When guys found out about my past, which isn't hard, it was over. Being in that crash is the best thing that ever happened to me. Because I met you." Ivan chuckled, "You know, a couple of years ago, I wished to the moon that I would find someone who can understand me. And here we are; two people brought together by tragedy. I guess people would call us an odd couple." A British accent said somewhere, "Yes, quite the odd couple indeed."


	7. Truth

**Don't hate me England fangirls. Some of you might…**

Chapter 7

Truth

Four men came out of hiding, surrounding us. There was a proud looking blonde man with acid green eyes, another blonde with blue eyes and a goatee, and a Chinese man with his long black hair in a ponytail. The fourth was an emotionally hurt Alfred. Ivan and I stood up. Ivan asked, "What the hell are you doing here?" The man with the green eyes said, "We have our own reasons. Mine, well, I want more land and power. I do not want to be just an island known only for stupid boy bands." The other blonde said nothing. The Chinese man said, "I need more land for my people aru." Alfred cried, "I don't want to do this anymore! At first, well Ivan, you know that I never liked you, so I wanted to get you somehow. But, but… After learning about what Marie is a-a-and how the relationship between you two is, I-I-I just want out!" I cocked my head to the side, "Well good for you Alfred, as for the rest of you I'm expecting that you are going to capture me and hold me for ransom, yes?" The second blonde asked, "How did you know?" I replied, "Because it's what I would do. So, shall we fight?"

A smile creased my face. Ivan chuckled a bit. Oh here comes the other side. I won't let her out. I said that a while ago to myself. I guess she has other plans. My head twitched and I started giggling, "Well then, don't just stand there! Come fight! It will be fun!" I turned to Ivan and said, "Only interject if I look like I need help or if you want to fight too." He smiled a sadistic smile, "You can try them out."

The Chinese man rushed forward first. He set himself up in a low stance and tried to strike my abdomen. I did a half back walkover and let myself drop. Then, spun using the weight of my boots to carry my body, kicking the man in the face. It looked more like a flurry of black and maroon with snow kicked up around it. The man fell, but soon got up. I rolled backwards into a crouching position one arm thrust out to the side as a means for balance, the opposite hand on the ground in front of me. My trench coat floated down around me with my scarf. I stood up and took off my coat. This revealed my black, short sleeved, backless, turtleneck, a pair of black pants, and my tattoos. On one arm I had a lion and on the other a rattlesnake. On my back there was a skeleton holding an envelope with words that read: _per mortemscriptoraccersi_.

I giggled and staggered a bit. My head twitched. I said, "Come on! That can't be it!" The man with the green eyes came forward with a sword. A cutlass maybe? Yes, most likely a cutlass. It didn't matter; I rushed him and disarmed him before he could even blink. He pulled out a small pin and pricked my neck, drawing a small amount of blood. Oh, wow, real mature. My strength started to wane and the world started closing in around me. Jeez, drugging someone because you know you can't fight them? Coward. All I saw next was Ivan rushing the man absolutely scaring him in the process.

I woke up to find myself in a cell, my arms and legs cuffed to a chair. The three men from before were there too. The man with the green eyes said, "Sorry to involve you like this but, we had to. We haven't introduced ourselves. I am Arthur Kirkland; the other men with me are Francis Bonnefoy, and Yao Wang." I said sarcastically, "Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Marie Vass but, you probably already know that." Arthur said, "Yes we do. But, do you know about us?" I said, "No, tell me. I'm kind of bored right now." Arthur smiled like he was going to reveal a huge secret. He replied, "You most likely won't believe this but, your boyfriend Ivan; he's a country. As are Yao, Francis, Alfred, and myself. Now isn't that odd?" I replied, "I suppose but it would make sense. It would be Russia, China, France, America, and England then." Arthur or England shouted, "That was a rhetorical question!" I shrugged, "I know but, you asked it in a manner that should be responded to." France or Francis remarked, "She's smart no?" China or Yao nodded in response. England turned to them and shouted, "Shut up frog face! I'm trying to get into this girl's head!" I laughed, "Frog face? Honestly, that's the best you can do? What are you five? As far as getting into my head is concerned, well good luck with that! I have more than one thought pattern you know!" As he was about to yell at me too, Alfred ran into the room. He panted out, "Dude, England, about Marie, it's true." I cocked my head to the side, "So, if the whole country thing is true then, why would you want to take over Russia's land? Don't ask how I can be so sure. I overheard a conversation a while back that's all." France said, "Because he has more than enough land." I replied firmly, "In your opinion he does. Also, if you seriously wanted that land then you would have occupied it a long time ago. Oh, and you do realize that by doing this you will cause a huge war possibly WWIII. So, think of consequences before you act." China said, "I told you all aru!"

England waved it off, "Let's go give Russia a call. America you stay and watch her." America nodded and the rest of them went out. America wailed, "I'm so sorry! I don't know how I could have done this to you!" I leaned my head down and pulled out a bobby pin. I said, "Yeah, yeah. I know. But, what's done is done." I grabbed the pin between my teeth and started working at the lock. I'm going to have to do this on my own if America is going to keep crying. He sniffled out, "So you heard that conversation a few days ago?" "Mhm." "Then, you know about the state situation?" "Yep." "Do you believe it?" I got a few clicks in the lock. I said through my teeth, "Why the hell not? If you're all countries then I might as well be California." A pulse ran through the room. America got cheerful again and I finally unlocked that damn lock on my arm. He exclaimed, "Hell yeah! That makes me the hero and you my sidekick!" I worked at the lock on my other wrist. I said much more clearly, "Seeing that I'm saving myself, I beg to differ." America said, "Sorry, I don't have a key…" I got the other lock undone. I bent over and started working the ones at my feet, "That's fine, I figured out the basics of these locks. Damn, for a country these are pretty simple." I got both of them undone. I stood up and walked over to the bars, beginning to pick the door. I let myself out, and quietly shut the cell door. America had a walkie-talkie apparently, and it gave the usual beep. England said, "America, Russia's coming here. He didn't say if he would pay ransom but, knowing him he will most likely come with weaponry and find a way to break her out. Be prepared, and keep watch on the girl, over." America replied, "I got ya, over." He turned off the device. He motioned for me to follow him. We wound through some halls and corridors until we reached the front entrance.

China screeched, "SHE'S GONE ARU!" it was heard throughout the building, and so, America and I pushed out of the doors and there was a helicopter. Russia slammed the pilot door shut and slung an AK-47 on his shoulder. He turned and started to head for the entrance. He stopped when he saw me. Come to think of it, we weren't in any area I knew. Probably somewhere out in the English countryside. Russia stood there for a moment, his head cocked to the side as if asking that I was truly here. Then, he smiled and held out his arms. I rushed over to him, straight into his embrace. I've never been this happy to see anyone in my life.

England, China, and France burst through the doors and England shouted, "AMERICA YOU BLOODY GIT!" Russia said, "Marie, let's go." We turned and headed to the helicopter when America shouted, "Hey, you guys just going to leave me!?" I called back, "I broke myself out, and I don't really owe a debt to you." America whined, "But, I'm the country that you're a part of!" I replied, "Too bad. Besides, if you're the hero then, you can hold them off." Russia and I got in the helicopter and started taking off. Who really cares what happened to him? He's America; he can take care of himself.

**Haha, America you're supposed to be the hero!**


	8. Admit

Chapter 8

Admit

We took off and started on our way. I asked Russia, "So, where to?" He replied, "Somewhere in Russia. It's easier to defend." He took a deep breath. "Marie, did they tell you?" I sighed, "Yeah, they did." Russia put his face in his hand, "_Proklyatiye, _why? Why did they have to tell you? I swear, I will kill them." I put my hand on his shoulder and told him, "I don't care that you're a country." He looked up sharply, "You don't?" My hand moved to his. I shook my head and smiled, "I don't care. You being Russia actually explains things a lot. Your past, how you feel, it makes sense."

He gave my hand a small squeeze and asked, "What made you believe it?" I replied, "Well, I overheard that conversation that you and America had, with me being a state. Being captured, I gave it some thought and decided 'why not'. When I realized myself to be California, a pulse ran through the room. That's all I need." Russia laughed, "Well, I guess America was right! Well, now you're immortal too!" I laughed with him, "Yeah, and a state now! It's been one hell of a month hasn't it!?" We laughed some more for a while and eventually landed at our home.

Before we got out I asked, "So, are Toris, Eduard, and Raivis countries too?" Russia replied, "_Da_ they are Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia." I replied, "That's nice." I paused a bit before my next question, "So, you know how you told me that you wished to the moon. How many years ago was that?" He thought about it for a minute. He smiled and sighed, "Seven years ago. I remembered back to when General Winter told me as a _mal'chik_ that if you wish on the moon and truly believe in it, the wish will come true. I finally broke down and gave it a shot. It came true though." I chuckled, "That's funny. Seven years ago, a couple of months after my friend committed suicide, I climbed a tree and wished to the sun that someone would see past the blood that I shed. See who I really am. I wasn't expecting love; I just wanted someone who would bother to look at my real self." Russia kissed me and murmured softly, "Even celestials like the sun and the moon will listen when they want to." I nodded slightly in agreement, "We can't live without them anyway."

We got out of the helicopter and went into the house. Latvia rushed up and hugged me. I could tell that he was fighting back a few tears. He has gotten pretty attached to me over the few weeks that I have been here, like a little brother. I crouched so that I was level with him and hugged him back. It's good to be home. Lithuania and Estonia came out as well, still wary of Russia. Estonia pushed up his glasses and said, "Welcome back." I chuckled, "Good to be back." Lithuania asked, "Did the others tell you?" He seemed cautious about the subject. Reasonably so; it would be horrible if anyone found out. I replied, "Yeah, and it doesn't change what I think about you all." Latvia looked up at me, "It doesn't?" I smiled at him, "No, not a bit. Because I'm a state, and I accept that. Besides, even if I wasn't I still wouldn't care." Latvia asked, "Why not? Anyone else would think that we're crazy or high." I laughed, "I've been through a lot of stuff in my life that doesn't make me question reality. Everything is how it is, using appearance as a way to look at things is stupid." We all had a good laugh at that. If anything, they knew about how reality is.

There was a knock at the front door. The laughter became hushed. Russia looked at me and I nodded. It was the other four, what they want could be anything. We walked over to the door with the other three standing behind anxiously. Russia opened the door and as predicted (though entirely obvious) stood the four countries. I asked in a rather dark tone, "What the hell do you want?" England was fidgeting and wasn't directly looking at any of us. He replied, "I was out of line…" Russia scoffed, "That's an understatement." He is one to hold a grudge and probably will for a long while. England stammered, "I-I know it is. However, things have gotten a bit complicated and I realized that by capturing California that it is picking a fit with both you and America, your militaries combined would destroy me in an instant." I leaned it the doorframe and told him, "I had to tell you that keep in mind, so you should also thank me for saving your sorry ass. France, I don't really get why you're here. China, I honestly think you should ask some other countries for help." France flamboyantly said, "My, my, are we honestly being lectured by a twenty one year old? It is a bit embarrassing." I shrugged. England continued, "Alright, thank you." He said that quite sarcastically in my opinion so I replied, "That sounded very insincere. Are you just upset that I hurt your ego?" Everyone snickered at my comment. England is a proud country; hurting an egotistical person's pride is very fun. England gritted his teeth and said, "Thank you for pointing out the flaws in my plan. Is that better?" I grinned, "Better."

Some time went on with that conversation and eventually they went home. America said that we'll meet up and discuss how things are going to go from there. Housing, what to do about other states, who they are, state of the economy, what it means to be this way, that stuff. France wouldn't stop talking about my shaming England and China asked about how I set my beliefs straight at such a young age. Everything will be okay.


	9. Epilogue

**Just a short little bit to explain what happens in the next few years.**

Epilogue

The next few years went by pretty fast. Everyone made up stories to cover up the country state thing. I had finished my schooling and told my parents that I got an engineering job overseas. That way I can withdraw myself a bit. I said that America was a friend from college. Russia met my family, and they were kind of half delighted and half skeptical. They decided that he seemed like a nice guy, and so we dated for a while. About a year and a half later he proposed. I said yes and we got married the following year.

I spend winters and the fall at Russia's house and spring and summer at my own in the Mojave Desert. I have made good friends with China, Mexico, and Switzerland. I'm also included in world meetings since I'm the first state or province to "awaken" and everyone else feels that I'm just as important to the world as they are. I will never take that for granted though. Though, for once in my life after the incident, I fit in.


End file.
